Ruins
by AceofHadeon
Summary: Reports of a dragon attack on a village bring the Sanctuary team to Romania. But the situation grows far more complicated when Nikola Tesla, everyone's favorite electromagnetic genius, shows up in Helen's hotel room. Nothing is as it seems in the land of Dracula. SCREENPLAY format. Slight Helen/Tesla.
1. Chapter 1 Teaser

**Disclaimer: I don't write much fanfic, since I never feel able to get characterization down. I wrote this many moons ago when I thought I wanted to be a screenwriter. So...this is in screenplay format, or what that equates to with FFdotnet formatting, complete with Acts that correspond with commercial breaks in the real episodes. If you time it out, it roughly matches the normal ep timing and flow. This is my first screenplay. Maybe someday I'll convert it to prose format... No beta, either, so sorry for any errors.  
**

******Just to be safe: I DO NOT own Sanctuary or any of its characters. This is a fanfic intended to hone my screenwriting skills, NOT infringe on copyrights. I DO own the OCs and Zitomira. And the dragons, heh.**

So, R&R and enjoy!  


* * *

**This "episode" comes between "Sleepers," when Tesla was devamped, and "Awakening," when he was revamped.**

* * *

EXT. COTTAGE- DAY

A cottage dominates the scene. It's of simple construction. We pull back to see a few trees around the cottage. The land around the dwelling is arable, cleared. A gray barn about three times the size of the cottage, a few outbuildings, and a chicken coup stand across from the house.

Two young CHILDREN burst out of the house. The BROTHER is a few years older than his SISTER. They're both smiling. The brother raises his arms like wings and makes ROARING sounds. His sister dodges behind a tree, laughing.

Their FATHER steps from the barn. He's carrying a pail. He pauses to frown and shake his head at the children.

FATHER

Costin! Bianca! Scuzati-ma!

He's speaking Romanian. Subtitles say Costin! Bianca! Excuse me, please!

He raises the pail and points to it. The children stop their game and look downcast.

BROTHER

Aw...

FATHER

Da. Acum.

Subtitles: Yes. Now.

They trail up to him, and the brother takes the pail. Both children walk to the chicken coup. A few chickens strut about in front of the coup, CLUCKING. There's no fence.

The kids toss some handfuls of corn from the pale. The chickens run over and start eating. The boy lifts the latch to the small coup door and tosses some food inside. The chickens run after. When the last birds is inside, he shuts the door. Then he and his sister run off to continue their game.

Pull in to see the latch still unhooked, swinging.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COTTAGE - NIGHT- ESTABLISHING SHOT

The little farm looks rather foreboding in the darkness. Wind whips the tree branches.

INT. COTTAGE - SIBLINGS' BEDROOM - NIGHT

Two beds occupy the room. A few simple toys are scattered about the floor. The siblings are asleep. The girl is holding a stuffed animal. The boy awakes suddenly. He sits up, eyes wide.

BROTHER

Niciun!

Subtitles: No!

Now the sister's awake. She sits up, eyes on her brother.

SISTER

Ce conteaza?

Subtitles: What's the matter?

He turns to look at her, eyes still wide.

BROTHER

Incuietoare!

Subtitles: The lock!

He gets out of bed, wrapping the blanket around himself, over his pyjamas. He hurries to the door and slips through.

SISTER

Costin!

Still clutching her stuffed animal, she jumps out of bed and dashes after him.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COTTAGE - NIGHT

The kids creep outside, trying not to wake their parents. The start toward the chicken coup, only to stop short. A dragon, straight from the D&D Monster Manual, rears up from behind the coup. Horns jut from its heavy, toothy head, and spines run down its back. Its tail is wrapped about the coup. The dragon spreads its wings to half their width as it studies the kids with red eyes.

The children's jaws drop as they stare at the beast in terror. Close up of the girl's stuffed animal hitting the ground.

The dragon RUMBLES at the interruption, causing the chickens in the coup to start panicking. They FLAP and SQUAWK. The confusion causes the coup door to swing open. The birds come flapping and flopping out. They evacuate the area.

INT. COTTAGE - PARENTS' BEDROOM - NIGHT

One bed takes up most of this small room. Two people are sleeping in the bed. Close in on the father. His eyes fly open at the FLAPPING from the coup. He sits up.

Through the window we see the kids still staring at the dragon, which has forgotten the chickens in favor of the new arrivals. It moves forward, its neck arched.

The father is too shocked to say anything. He snaps out of it, though, and leaps from bed. He grabs a shotgun from the wall and dashes from the room.

CUT TO:

EXT. COTTAGE - NIGHT

The father bursts from the house, shotgun raised.

The dragon's head snaps up as its gaze focuses on the man. Its wings flick out to their full, impressive span, which is about as wide as the barn is long. It ROARS, then lifts into the air with a great flap of its wings. The downwash forces the humans to shield their faces.

The father jerks his head toward the house.

FATHER

(to the kids)

Continua!

Subtitles: Go!

They stand paralyzed for a moment before the boy grabs his sister's arm and drags her inside. The stuffed animal is forgotten on the ground.

The dragon lands a ways off, close to the edge of the forest. It's facing the father. The man shoots at the creature, the GUNSHOT piercing the night. But that only causes the dragon to HISS and back up a few steps.

The father starts toward the dragon. Anger twists the man's face into a snarl.

The dragon turns and disappears into the forest. The father follows.

DISSOLVE TO:

FOREST - ATTACK SITE - NIGHT

The father stalks through the woods. He has a flashlight now, which he pans across the trees before him. It's quite a dark night, so we can see only what the beam illuminates.

CRASHING of branches ahead makes the man stop. He points his shotgun and flashlight in the direction of the noise. He looks determined but a bit afraid. He has to protect his family and farm, but this is a friggin' dragon!

The father moves forward, breaking into a small clearing 10 yards by about 10 yards. The dragon is waiting for him. It spreads its wings as much as possible in the close quarters. It GROWLS and rears back.

A GUNSHOT rings. The shotgun's muzzle flare lights up the area for a split second. The dragon ROARS.

The man's beginning to lose heart. He must have hit the creature, but the thing is unaffected. He takes a step backward, fear on his face.

Suddenly his gun flies from his hands, landing at the dragon's feet. The dragon gives another ROAR. That's more than the man can take. With a look of abject terror, he turns and flees into the darkness. The flashlight falls to the ground.

A figure steps into the beam, but the angle is so that we can only see the lower half of its legs in silhouette. We're not even sure they belong to a human.

END TEASER


	2. Chapter 2 Act I

OPENING

ACT I

INT. SANCTUARY - HALL - DAY

KATE FREEMAN and HENRY FOSS are walking down a spacious, paneled hall, each carrying backpacks and duffel bags.

KATE

What about Dracula's Brides: Return of Terror? That's vampire hunting 101-

HENRY

Very funny. And I've seen it, by the way. Look, just because we're going to the Mecca of vampire lore doesn't mean we'll run into any blood suckers. They've been extinct since, well-

KATE

Since Tesla devamped himself?

HENRY

Yeah, that. Anyway, the Horror of Dracula was way more helpful-

2. INT. SANCTUARY - ENTRY HALL - DAY

They enter the entry rotunda. HELEN MAGNUS, WILL ZIMMERMAN, and BIGFOOT are just entering from another hall. Will has a backpack over his shoulder and Bigfoot is lugging several duffel bags. Helen is unencumbered.

Will

(to Henry)

Are you sure we've packed everything we need? Tell me you tossed in some crosses and holy water, or at least a chainsaw.

Bigfoot

Not that any of that would stop a vampire - except for the chainsaw.

Will rolls his eyes.

WILL

It was a joke, ok, Big Guy?

Helen motions for them to be silent.

HELEN

Even if we were in one of your horror movies,

(pointed look at Kate and Henry)

None of that would be necessary, since we're not hunting vampires. Quite the contrary, actually.

Will gives an innocent smile.

WILL

Fine. So what do we use for dragons?

CUT TO:

3 EXT. ROMANIAN ZITOMIRA POLICE STATION - DAY

Helen, Will, and Henry pause in front of a brick building nestled between similar structures. The sign above the door is a large sign reading "POLITIA." Below it is the yellow eagle on blue field crest of the Romania police.

HENRY

(to Helen)

They are so going to think we're nuts. Hey, how do you say, "I'm not with these people" in Romanian? Wait, don't tell me. For all I know you could be having me say, "I am an international jewel thief, please arrest me."

HELEN

(slightly amused)

Don't be hasty to judge, Henry. Traditionally these people have been far more accustomed to dealing with Abnormals in daily life than have other cultures.

As the three climb the stairs,

WILL

You mean more accustomed to staking vampires and hunting down were-

He breaks off as he realizes what he's about to say. Henry glares.

CUT TO:

3. INT. ROMANIAN ZITOMIRA POLICE STATION - LOBBY - DAY

The lobby is small, clean, resembling a small town police station in the US, save for several pictures and knickknacks of Slavic design. They are in the images of beasts. The camera pans around the room, stopping on a large oak desk, behind which sits a POLICE SERGEANT.

HELEN

(to the sergeant)

Buna ziua. Do you speak English?

The sergeant looks the newcomers over. They don't look like they're from any organization he's heard of. He smiles.

POLICE Sergeant

I speak enough, yes.

(beat)

Welcome to Zitomira. How may I be of service to you in our little town?

Henry and Will exchange a glance.

CUT TO:

4. INT. ROMANIAN ZITOMIRA P0LICE STATION - SERGEANT'S OFFICE - DAY

Helen, Will, and Henry are sitting in front of the sergeant's desk. Pictures of former chiefs line the walls, and a musket hangs on the wall behind the sergeant. The sergeant leans forward across the desk.

POLICE SERGEANT

To be honest, Doamna Magnus, when I received your call I was a bit surprised.

HELEN

I can understand your trepidation.

WILL

I imagine it's not everyday you get called by a foreign agency about attacks on chickens.

Helen glances from Will to the sergeant.

HELEN

Thank you for working with us. We will remain as low-key as possible-

The sergeant leans back and gestures for them to stop.

POLICE SERGEANT

No, no! It is not that! It is just that strange things, or what you would consider strange, happen here frequently. No one here really notices anymore, so it is surprising when outsiders take notice.

HENRY

You mean to say people get ambushed by dragons all the time here?

The sergeant shrugs.

POLICE SERGEANT

I only mean that people here usually keep these things to themselves. That is why I was surprised to learn that you, all the way in North America, had heard of this.

HELEN

We have our sources. It's our stock and trade, so to speak.

CUT TO:

5. EXT. ROMANIAN ZITOMIRA POLICE STATION - DAY

The Sanctuary team pauses outside.

HELEN

According to the sergeant, the town hall holds records pertaining to the castles and historical sites around the area.

WILL

Right. We'll go talk to the farmer and check out the sighting location while you hit the books.

HENRY

(nodding, to Helen)

Have fun storming the archives while we're bravely fending off vampires and dragons.

WILL

(snorting in amusement)

Says the HAP.

They break up and head to the Rovers. Helen takes one, Will and Henry take the other.

CUT TO:

6. INT. SANCTUARY - HENRY'S LAB - DAY

Bigfoot is doing some filing. CCTV footage showing the interiors of Sanctuary cages flicks across the array of LCD monitors. Suddenly a large lizard-like Abnormal in one of the cages begins to hiss. It puffs out its neck flaps and rears back on its haunches, totally freaking out. Bigfoot looks up in time to see it lunge at something invisible.

Just then, Kate walks in, file in hand.

KATE

Here's the transport record you were looking for. That missing crate-

BIGFOOT

(grunting)

Not now. There's trouble downstairs.

He grabs the Sanctuary control pad and hustles past her as she stares at the lizard on the monitor. Then she dashes after him.

CUT TO:

7. INT. SANCTUARY - DOWNSTAIRS CAGES - DAY

Bigfoot skids to a halt in front of the lizard's cage, Kate on his heels. The lizard is still acting aggressive toward something. Bigfoot taps on the control pad, activating a thermal scan of the cage. Only the lizard shows up yellow.

BIGFOOT

Nothing out of the ordinary-

The Abnormals in the cages to either side and across from the lizard start to freak out too. SCREECHING and THRASHING echo. Kate looks about, confused and a bit afraid.

KATE

What is wrong with these guys?!

Bigfoot checks the thermal reads as Kate hurries to the other cages. Nothing. She stops in front of a bear-like Abnormal and its cub.

KATE (CONT'D)

Easy, guys, it's all right!

She's not convinced, and neither are the Abnormals; they continue GROWLING and generally freaking out.

Bigfoot taps on the pad more while Kate continues trying to placate the Abnormals. Suddenly the Abnormals begin to calm.

Kate (CONT'D)

(with a sigh of relief)

Finally! What was that all about anyway?

BIGFOOT

Wish I knew.

CUT TO:

8. DIRT ROAD IN FOREST - DAY

The boys pull off to the shoulder in their Rover. Large trees surround them, but the underbrush is low and various trails can be seen snaking into the woods.

As Henry gets out of the Rover, his are eyes on a GPS in his hand.

HENRY

According to the GPS, this is it, or at least as close as we can get on the road.

Will comes around the Rover to Henry's side.

WILL

You're sure?

HENRY

The exact location should be...

He points across the road, roughly east.

HENRY (CONT'D)

About two or three clicks that-a-way. Assuming, of course, that the intel was right. It's not as if the farmer tagged the place on Google Maps-

WILL

About that: just who was our informant on this?

Henry shrugs. It's not his department.

HENRY

Not sure exactly. The Doc has eyes and ears almost everywhere, though. It'd make sense that she has some contacts here, too, considering the amount of Abnormals running around.

Will is dragging packs from the Rover. He hands one to Henry, then shoulders his own, adjusts the straps.

WILL

Let's just hope the contact's right about this. Something feels off.

HENRY

You mean other than the rash of dragon attacks?

Will shakes his head as he looks around.

WILL

Yes, other than that. It's not actually a dragon, you know, right? It's probably a pterosauros. Most likely it's related to the Quetzalcoatlus and Hatzegopteryx.

HENRY

Gesundheit. But it still sounds cooler to be hunting dragons than glorified pterodactyls.

CUT TO:

9. INT. SANCTUARY - LAB - DAY

Kate and Bigfoot are standing around a computer on one of the desks, reviewing the CCTV footage and comparing scans of the cages.

KATE

There's nothing. The cages are completely clean. It must have just been a fluke. The lizard probably just had some stray brain wave, and his stunt freaked everybody else out.

BIGFOOT

Maybe. But something wasn't right.

KATE

But you ran every scan we have, even the EM detector-

BIGFOOT

I trust my instincts over electronics any day.

Kate shakes her head in defeat.

KATE

Fine. Now, will your instincts help us find the missing crate in that last Abnormal shipment, or should I break out the tracking number and use the oh-so-unreliable electronics?

BIGFOOT

(still concerned)

Mmm...

KATE

(getting exasperated)

If you really think it's that big a deal, why not call Magnus? I'm sure she'd have an idea.

Bigfoot gets to his feet. He can handle the Sanctuary fine on his own.

BIGFOOT

No. Not yet.

CUT TO:

10. FOREST - ATTACK SITE - DAY

Will and Henry are studying the trail in a little open space in the woods. There's crushed brush and snapped branches about, but the damage is slight.

Will crouches to examine human footprints. The tracks are old, barely visible. Will points to them.

WILL

Look. Judging by the spacing of the tracks, the person came here at a run.

He turns to look over his shoulder, from the direction the tracks originate, then turns back to the tracks.

WILL (CONT'D)

Then he stopped.

Henry sniffs the air like a dog. HAP senses come in handy.

HENRY

I don't smell anything, but it has been a few days since the attack. Scent doesn't last long with these pines around.

Henry forges into the underbrush a few yards, still sniffing and looking.

HENRY (CONT'D)

Hey, what's that?

He stoops and picks up a discharged shotgun shell. He holds it up for Will to see.

HENRY (CONT'D)

Looks like a 12 gauge.

WILL

Decent firepower.

Will comes over and takes the shell, examines it.

HENRY

If the farmer hit our winged buddy, he'd have done some damage unless there was some serious armor on the dragon.

WILL

Pterosauros. And that's an excellent point. It has wings, so at least a few pellets should have hit the membranes.

HENRY

Unless it's a really big dragon. But-

WILL

But that would mean damage to the surrounding trees. There's some snapped branches, but not nearly enough to show that a large creature took off from here.

Henry looks about. Will's right. There's not much damage at all.

HENRY

Even if it crawled off, there's no blood. Pterosaurs can't teleport, can they?

WILL

How should I know?

Henry pulls out his walky and flicks it on. STATIC crackles for a moment.

HENRY

Mother Goose, come it. This is the Big Bad Wolf.

Helen's voice comes over the radio.

HELEN (O.S.)

What is it, Henry? Did you find the attack site?

HENRY

That we did. There're some tracks, but not nearly enough damage for what the farmer said happened here. Looks like we might be wasting our time. Maybe we should check out the local pubs and head home.

CUT TO:

INT. ZITOMIRA TOWN HALL - DAY

Helen's sitting at a desk, parchments litter the surface. She's on the walky.

HELEN

Keep looking. I'm not about to call this trip a waste yet. The farmer definitely saw something, though it may not be a pterosaur.

BACK TO:

FOREST - ATTACK SITE - DAY

HENRY

If you say so. I'm gonna keep hoping the farmer just mistook a wolf for the dragon, though.

Will smirks.

WILL

What's the matter, Henry? I thought you liked field missions?

HENRY

I do, it's just-

Will looks up, scanning what little of the sky comes through the trees. We hear a SWOOSHING.

WILL

Did you hear-

HENRY

Yeah, I did. Doc, looks like we've got-

He breaks off as a SCREECH resounds. The boys draw their stunners and, eyes on the sky, take cover against tree trunks. A dragon straight out of a D&D Monster Manual drops from the sky, soaring over their heads, one wing tip brushing the treetops.

HENRY (CONT'D)

Holy sh-

WILL

(simultaneously)

Holy sh-

END ACT I


	3. Chapter 3 Act II

**Yes, Tesla's in this Act!**

**Credit to Caelta for suggesting a Skyrim reference from Henry!  
**

* * *

ACT II

11. FOREST - ATTACK SITE - DAY

The dragon wheels, then dives again. It SCREECHES again. A shockwave tears past the boys, kicking up dirt and leaves. Will and Henry shield their faces from the blast. When they look up again, the dragon's gone.

Henry stares at the sky in disbelief.

HENRY

Whoa. That was one heckuva a Dragon Shout!

HELEN (O.S.)

Will, Henry, come in! What happened?! Are you all right?

Henry retrieves the radio he'd dropped.

HENRY

Yeah, we're ok. Our friend just showed up, and he wasn't too happy to see us. I don't care what the dino expert here says, either; it didn't look like any pterodactyl.

Will takes the walky from Henry.

WILL

He's right. It looked like...well, like a dragon.

BACK TO:

INT. ZITOMIRA TOWN HALL - DAY

Helen's leaning over the desk, one hand propping herself up, the walky in the other.

HELEN

Is it still in sight?

WILL (O.S.)

It flew off after launching some sort of shockwave attack at us.

HELEN

Right. Hold tight till I get there.

BACK TO:

FOREST - ATTACK SITE - DAY

WILL

Wait, shouldn't we meet back at-

HELEN (O.S.)

No, I want to see the place while it's still fresh.

CUT TO:

13. INT. SANCTUARY - LIBRARY - EVENING

Kate saunters in to find bespectacled Bigfoot reading files as he sits at one of the desks. A lamp casts a warm glow over the stack of folders to his right. Bigfoot looks up at her approach.

BIGFOOT

Any luck with the tracking number?

Kate frowns and shakes her head.

KATE

At last check-in, the crate was near the Sanctuary.

BIGFOOT

That narrows it down to the city, assuming someone didn't steal the shipment.

The lights flicker. When they come back up, Kate and Bigfoot are looking up at them. Bigfoot looks at the Sanctuary control pad then. A section of the Sanctuary blueprint is flashing blue. Kate leans over to see.

KATE

What is it?

BIGFOOT

Generator's power is fluctuating. I have to go check it.

He stands and walks from the room.

CUT TO:

12. FOREST - ATTACK SITE - DAY

Helen ducks tree branches as she reaches the boys' location. Henry is studying the GPS while Will examines the damage the blast caused. They turn to glance at her as she joins them.

HELEN

Any new information since we last spoke?

Henry holds up the GPS and taps the screen with an index finger. The screen is blank.

HENRY

Turns out the GPS didn't take too kindly to the shockwave. It's fried.

Helen takes the device, looking thoughtful as she turns it over. She looks back up at Henry.

HELEN

Some sort of energy pulse, perhaps?

Will reaches out to brush a hand along a leafless branch.

WILL

Looks that way.

Helen takes off her backpack, then stoops to examine the flattened grass. She uproots a few stalks and rolls them between her fingers. Standing, she nods to the boys.

HELEN

Look here at the stems. They're bulging but not broken.

HENRY

Like in crop circles?

HELEN

Exactly.

HENRY

It was no alien saucer, I can tell you that.

WILL

Or guys with boards and rope.

She tosses the stems aside, then looks up to study the sky.

HELEN

The creature came from that direction?

She points in the direction opposite what the flattened grass is laying.

WILL

Yeah. It came at us once, then swooped back the way it came and blasted us.

While Will and Helen talk, Henry rummages in Helen's pack. He pulls out an iPad-like device. Henry plugs a sensor handpiece into the pad.

HENRY

Aha! Now, let's see what we can find.

He swings the sensor back and forth in a slow arc. Helen and Will come to look over his shoulder at the display.

HELEN

Nothing. No radiation at least. Does this device have GPS connectivity?

HENRY

Uh, yeah. Hang on.

He taps in a few commands and a map of the area appears.

HELEN

What about three dimensional mapping?

HENRY

Your wish is my command.

More tapping from Henry.

WILL

What's that?

He points to a hill on the display. What look like ruins perch on the rise.

HELEN

I believe that is Castle Zitomira. I saw references to it in my reading at the archives. And...

She looks up in the direction of the castle.

HELEN (CONT'D)

It appears the creature came from that direction and also returned that way.

WILL

Guess we should check it out. It looks like there's a side road that might bring us close.

HENRY

Haunted dragon castle, here we come.

DISSOLVE TO:

15. DIRT ROAD - VIEW OF CASTLE ZITOMIRA - EVENING

The Sanctuary Rovers roll to a stop on top of a hill. Through a break in the trees we get a view of Castle Zitomira. It's very old, mostly fallen down. It looks even more foreboding against the gloom of evening.

The Sanctuary team exit their vehicles and hike to the edge of the road. There hill ends in a dropoff and there doesn't seem to be any way to drive directly to the castle.

Helen peers through binoculars at the castle.

HELEN

It hasn't been inhabited for some time.

She pans down the castle with the binoculars.

HELEN (CONT'D)

What's that?

Will and Henry come to stand next to her in hopes of using the binoculars.

WILL

What did you find?

HELEN

See for yourself. The base of the castle.

She hands the binoculars to Will, who takes them and raises them to his eyes. We see through his POV a dark spot at the base of the castle.

WILL

It looks like...like there's some sort of opening.

HENRY

Like caves?

HELEN

So the records were right. They spoke of a network of tunnels under the castle. According to legend, enemies infiltrated the castle by entering via the passages. The castle has been uninhabited since.

Henry looks at the sun, fast disappearing in the west.

HENRY

As much as I'd love to explore a dragon-infested castle right now, I think doing it at night would just be more fun than I'm prepared to handle tonight.

HELEN

(smiling)

I agree.

CUT TO:

INT. SANCTUARY - HALL - EVENING

Kate rounds a corner, only to almost run into Bigfoot. He looks up from the control pad.

BIGFOOT

Oh, Kate.

KATE

Is the generator working again?

BIGFOOT

As well as it ever does.

An ALARM sounds, cutting him off. She and Bigfoot look up in surprise. Bigfoot brings up the lower levels' layout on the control pad. One cage is flashing red. Kate leans over to see the screen.

KATE

That doesn't look good.

BIGFOOT

The megathylacine's escaped. It must have happened when the power fluctuated.

Kate is stunned.

KATE

The megathylacine? OK, I was wrong; this looks _horrible_.

Both sprint down the hall.

CUT TO:

16. INT. ZITOMIRA HOTEL - HALLWAY OUTSIDE ROOMS - NIGHT

The Sanctuary team walk toward their rooms. Helen adjusts her backpack as she pulls her room key from her pocket.

WILL

I saw a little pub down the street. What say we stop in and review what we've learned so far over a pint of the local brew.

They halt outside their rooms. Henry and Will share a room adjoining Helen's.

Helen's door is slightly ajar. The trio freeze for a moment, then draw their weapons and flashlights.

HENRY

(whispering)

Hope it's not the maid.

HELEN

(whispering)

At this hour? Don't be ridiculous.

The three assume door busting positions, Helen on point, Will across from her, Henry at the back. Helen kicks the door open, the boys backing her up.

INT. ZITOMIRA HOTEL - HELEN'S ROOM - NIGHT

Their beams scan the room for a moment before Henry snaps on the room light.

Close up on Helen, who stares in disbelief at who she finds in her room.

HELEN

You!

She lowers her weapon a few inches. Will rolls his eyes upon recognizing the guest.

WILL

Aw no. Not him.

NIKOLA TESLA is reclining in the room's most comfortable chair. A bottle of wine and a glass sit on the coffee table. Nikola grins his broadest, hopping up and spreading his arms in greeting.

TESLA

Helen! Come in, come in! Imagine running into you here!

His arms fall to his sides as he crosses the room to her. His grin remains, however.

TESLA (CONT'D)

You look lovely, by the way. This Romanian air obviously does you-

HELEN

(in a warning tone)

Nikola...

Helen eyes her cohort, not entirely unhappy to see him here, even if he is in her room.

HELEN (CONT'D)

What are you doing here? In my room, specifically.

Nikola makes a sweeping gesture to the wine. He's still going for innocent.

TESLA

I was simply enjoying the local produce. Care to join me?

(grinning)

It's a bit strong for the kiddies,

(to the boys)

but that's why they have their own room, isn't it.

Will frowns at the man, while Henry only raises a brow and waits to find out what will happen.

WILL

How did you get in here- No, never mind, I know. You-

TESLA

Electromagnetism is hardly on par with vampirism, but it's quite handy for...loosening stuck locks.

Nikola raises his hand, flicking his fingers toward his palm. The lock on the door clicks shut.

Helen waves for silence.

HELEN

Enough! As _wonderful _as it always is to see you, Nikola, and to enjoy your sparkling wit, I ask again: what are you doing here?

Nikola saunters back toward the table and lifts his glass. He swirls the contents and takes a sip. He turns to Helen again.

TESLA

Suspicious of my motives as usual, I see, Helen. Can't a fellow visit a beautiful lady when he's in the neighborhood-

HENRY

In the neighborhood of rural Romania?

Will crosses his arms. He looks extremely dubious.

WILL

You really expect us to believe that you, Mr. French Riviera, Professor Wine Aficionado, just happened to be in the back woods of Romania at the precise time we're here?

Nikola's looking smug again. He sidles toward Will.

TESLA

Oh, I'm sorry, it seems someone slept through geography class.

HENRY

(in realization)

Serbia! It's on Romania's southwestern border-

TESLA

Ten points to Gryffindor!

Helen shakes her head as she pushes past Nikola. He watches her with a grin, then trails her.

HELEN

Really, Nikola, it's not as if you have family still about. Besides, you're in Romania, not Serbia.

Nikola flops down on the couch, swirling his wineglass as he stares into its depths.

TESLA

Everything I valued was taken from me in one horrible moment. Forgive me if I'm feeling a bit nostalgic, a bit...lonely for the good ol' days.

Helen, somber, takes a seat across from him. Will and Henry remain standing but move closer. Henry closes the door.

HELEN

Continue...

TESLA

(with a sigh)

While I was there, I heard about your little foray into the ancient homeland of Dracula.

(back to grinning)

I could hardly let you venture alone into that haunted realm, now could I?

Will eyes Nikola with suspicion. Will knows perfectly well you can never trust Tesla.

WILL

Yeah, and we all know you're renowned worldwide for your unfaltering selflessness.

TESLA

Easy, junior, let me finish.

Nikola drags the suspense out by refilling his glass with exaggerated care before finally returning his attention to the Sanctuary team.

TESLA (CONT'D)

You're all familiar with ley lines, I presume.

HELEN

The channels that the earth's energy flows along. If I remember correctly, you once thought perhaps we could harness that energy.

TESLA

As astute as ever, Helen.

HENRY

There's a large line that runs north to south nearby. But...doesn't it cross the Black Sea?

Nikola slow claps, drawing a glare from Henry.

TESLA

Tiny Tim's done his homework. Bravo!

WILL

So shouldn't you be on a yacht in the Black Sea and not in Zitomira, Romania?

TESLA

(sneering in sarcasm)

Believe me, I would much rather be taking in the sun with a glass of wine in hand than bantering with you Hardy Boys, but alas.

Nikola spreads his hands.

TESLA (CONT'D)

The ley line that interests me most runs through the lovely little backwater 'burb of Zitomira. Seems Castle Zitomira is built on it.

HELEN

Castle Zitomira?

The Sanctuary team exchanges glances. Nikola gives them a keen look and leans forward in interest.

TESLA

You've heard of it, then. Do tell.

CUT TO:

14. INT. SANCTUARY - LOWER LEVELS - HALL - EVENING

Kate is stalking the dimly lit tunnel, stunner at the ready. She's wearing a comm earpiece and looks uneasy but determined.

KATE

Nothing yet. You?

BIGFOOT (o.S.)

No. Keep looking and we'll rendezvous at the level's center.

KATE

Roger that. Good luck.

A SKITTERING of claws sounds ahead. Kate raises her stunner as she slows. A shadow flits across the hall ahead.

KATE (CONT'D)

I think I might have something.

BIGFOOT (O.S.)

Be careful. Scans are showing something ahead.

KATE

I can handle it.

Kate advances steadily. The lights ahead flicker. Something GROWLS. Suddenly a giant, drooling Tasmanian tiger bursts from the shadows. It's as big as a tiger and angry as hell.

KATE (CONT'D)

It's here!

She fires several rounds from the stunner as the Abnormal lunges toward her. It manages to dodge her shots, but the blasts force it to leap past her, not on her. It soars over Kate as she throws herself against the wall to evade it. The creature's GALLOPING echoes down the hall as it escapes.

Kate is shaken but gives chase anyway.

KATE (CONT'D)

You're not getting away that easy!

Kate rounds a corner, only to come to a skidding halt at what she finds.

INT. SANCTUARY - HUB - EVENING

Ahead is the lower level's center, the hub of the wheel so to speak. The robotic arms that ring the ceiling spark and SIZZLE as they hang from their shredded moorings. The cages around the Hub are open. Glass from the enclosures covers the floor, glittering in the sparks from the destroyed robot arms.

Kate moves closer, shocked and horrified. Pools of blood seep from several of the enclosures. She flashes her highbeam into the cages. The light plays across the mutilated corpses of Abnormals.

KATE

But how- It was only out for moments! Big Guy, are you there?

(tapping her earpiece)

Big Guy? Damn, it's dead.

A GRUNT behind her makes her wheel. The megathylacine rears up on its haunches, towering over her. Kate squeezes off several stunner rounds into the creature, but to no avail. It throws its head back and ROARS.

END ACT II


	4. Chapter 4 Act III

ACT III

17. INT. ZITOMIRA HOTEL - HELEN'S ROOM - NIGHT

HELEN

Castle Zitomira is the location of the Abnormal we've been tracking. At least, we think it's the location. Legend has it that Vlad the Impaler once occupied it.

Will moves to lean against the wall nearer Helen. Nikola's hogging the couch and Helen's taken the only other chair.

WILL

It's also purported to be haunted.

Nikola looks amused.

TESLA

Haunted? It's Romania! Everything's haunted.

HENRY

Yeah, that's what the police chief said too.

Nikola's mood brightens a bit.

TESLA

I hear you're hunting dragons this time. I hope everyone's sharpened their lances and shined their armor.

Helen's growing more suspicious of Nikola. She leans forward.

HELEN

About that. Just how _did_you find out what we were doing here?

Will runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

WILL

Or that we'd be _here_?

Nikola shrugs the question off. He reclines, focusing on his drink.

TESLA

You're not the only one with contacts, my dear.

HELEN

(with a laugh)

Contacts other than the concierge, you mean?

TESLA

A reporter never reveals his sources, and neither do I. Suffice it to say that I know of your project here, and I think it only right that I should accompany you.

(to Helen)

A lady should have a shining knight at her side, after all.

HELEN

(with a snort)

Your estimation of yourself never ceases to amaze, Nikola.

The import of Nikola's words dawns on Henry. They'll have to put up with Nikola.

HENRY

Wait, _you're_coming with us?

WILL

Last I checked, traipsing around the woods with us wasn't high on your bucket list.

Nikola levels a glare of pure death at Will, who realizes just how far he's put his foot is in his mouth.

TESLA

You'd be surprised. My "bucket list," as you say, just got a few miles longer after I rediscovered my mortality.

Helen, sensing this could escalate, moves to calm Nikola. And she guesses he's up to something.

HELEN

The dragon really interests you that much?

TESLA

(softening a bit as he turns to her)

Rumor has it that your dragon has a fondness for ley lines. Following it could lead me to the strongest part of the line.

Will pushes from the wall.

WILL

Yeah, sure. That's certainly a neat excuse.

He turns to leave, nodding to Henry.

WILL (CONT'D)

Come on, Henry. He's not about to give us any straight answers. Might as well go to bed.

HELEN

It does make sense. Ancient castles were often built on ley lines. Stonehenge was too.

Henry ignores Will for the moment. Nikola might be annoying but he's also a genius.

HENRY

The ley lines attract it? Maybe that's the explanation for the energy pulse attack-

Nikola holds up a hand.

TESLA

Ah-ah! Don't think too hard; you might hurt yourself. The protege had the right idea: why not scamper off to bed and leave your elders to themselves.

Will's halfway to the door.

WILL

You coming, Henry?

Henry shoots the grinning Nikola a glare before following Will out the door. Helen watches them go.

HELEN

Tell me the truth, Nikola. Ley lines are really the reason you came all the way out here? There are lines all over the world...

Nikola leans forward, closer to Helen. He loves invading her personal space.

TESLA

But only this one leads to you. And I really was in the area.

Helen's no stranger to his flirts. She smiles coyly but doesn't intend to go too far with his game.

HELEN

I'm sure there are a few that run past the Sanctuary.

Nikola returns her smile.

TESLA

True. But it would be far harder to stroll through the woods with you there than it is here. You can't deny this place has a certain...charm to it, a certain energy.

HELEN

Working together again does bring back memories of the old days.

(tone hardening)

Or of the Roman catacombs.

Nikola waves off the reference to his failed plot to create a vampire army.

TESLA

That was merely an experiment, just like in our days at Oxford.

(sobering)

But I stand by what I said there.

HELEN

That you think vampires, more specifically _you_, would be better rulers of the earth-

Nikola locks eyes with her, silencing her even before he speaks.

TESLA

That I love you.

HELEN

Yes, just like our days at Oxford.

Nikola smiles somewhat sadly, then he's back to his smart-aleck self.

TESLA

Ah, I see your concern again! I thought you said everyone hated me at Oxford? Apparently you weren't among them-

Helen rolls her eyes and sits back in exasperation.

HELEN

Nikola... It's late and I have work to do. Go to bed.

TESLA

I'd love to. Join me?

She points to the door, leaving no room for argument.

HELEN

Out, Nikola!

Nikola stands and gathers his wine and glass in one hand, smiling. He catches her right hand, and brings it to his lips before she can shake him off. She allows it with a smile.

TESLA

Then until tomorrow, my lady. Pleasant dreams.

He turns and starts toward the door, then pauses to glance over his shoulder.

TESLA (CONT'D)

My room's right next door if you change your-

HELEN

Go!

Grinning, he sweeps from her room.

CUT TO:

18. INT. SANCTUARY - INFIRMARY - NIGHT

Kate wakes up in one of the infirmary beds. She's fully clothed but under a blanket. She sits up and rubs her temples.

KATE

Uhg. And not even a decent drink before this hangover.

Bigfoot enters and comes to stand beside Kate's bed as she pulls the blanket off and swings her feet over the edge of the bed.

KATE (CONT'D)

What happened?

BIGFOOT

I found you unconscious in the lower levels.

Kate looks herself over but finds no sign of a megathylacine attack.

KATE

The creature- It-

She looks up in horror.

KATE (CONT'D)

The lower levels! It had killed everything down there-

BIGFOOT

Easy!

He puts a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down as she's about to bolt from bed.

BIGFOOT (CONT'D)

None of the abnormals were harmed.

KATE

But I saw... And then the creature came at me again. That's the last I remember.

BIGFOOT

Came at you again? The sensors show it only lunged at you once, then you chased it.

KATE

This doesn't make any sense...

BIGFOOT

A trick of the light, perhaps.

He pauses for a moment, uneasy. He doesn't like it when team members start hallucinating. In the wake of Kate's silence, he continues-

BIGFOOT (CONT'D)

I found the missing crate.

Now he has Kate's full attention. She looks up with interest.

KATE

Really? Where?

BIGFOOT

At the loading bay. It was only the crate, however.

Ignoring Bigfoot's outstretched, restraining hand, Kate jumps to her feet.

KATE

Empty?

Bigfoot stands and starts toward the door.

BIGFOOT

I put the Sanctuary on lockdown. We will catch the escaped creature and the megathylacine soon.

KATE

We'd better. Otherwise the others will come back to find that hellcat running the Sanctuary.

We follow Bigfoot through the door. He closes it behind him. A CRASH comes from inside the infirmary. Bigfoot throws the door open, ready for action. We pan across the infirmary to find the megathylacine on top of Kate, pinning her to the floor.

Bigfoot throws himself at the creature, which leaps out of the way. It lunges past Bigfoot, smashing through the door and disappearing down the hall.

Bigfoot turns back to Kate. She's standing, unharmed, staring at him in shock.

KATE (CONT'D)

What was that about?! What's the matter with you!

BIGFOOT

What are you talking about? The megathylacine was holding you down-

Defensive, Kate's hands go up.

KATE

Whoa there, Big Guy! Now _you're _seeing things!

Bigfoot looks back at the door. It's in one piece.

KATE (CONT'D)

Hey, just what was in that missing crate?

Bigfoot and Kate share a look of realization and dread.

CUT TO:

21. EXT. ZITOMIRA HOTEL - PARKING LOT - MORNING

The Sanctuary team and Nikola rendezvous at the Rovers. Nikola's traded his suit for a trench and simpler, black garb.

HELEN

There's been word of another attack, this time closer to the castle. It looks like we were correct to assume the creature has claimed the ruins as its territory.

TESLA

(grinning)

Off we go, then.

Nikola moves to the passenger door of Helen's Rover. He opens the door and puts one leg into the vehicle.

TESLA (CONT'D)

Coming?

WILL

Don't you have your own car? How did you get here, anyway?

Helen shakes her head as she climbs into her Rover.

CUT TO:

22. DIRT ROAD IN FOREST - VIEW OF CASTLE ZITOMIRA - MORNING

The group exits their respective vehicles and begins unpacking their gear. Nikola is gear-free. He watches with vague amusement as the others suit up.

TESLA

You didn't forget the fission reactor, I hope.

HENRY

You're apparently relying on our equipment to track the EM- Oh, wait, you're-

TESLA

A genius with control over the forces of electromagnetism? Precisely.

Helen joins Henry and Nikola. Will is at her heels.

HELEN

All right, we split up to cover more ground. Will,

She points to him,

HELEN (CONT'D)

you come with me. Nikola and Henry-

She stops as Nikola raises his hand like a schoolboy.

TESLA

I have a suggestion. Let Shaggy and Scooby team up. _We_

(grinning at Helen)

always did make the best pair.

HELEN

Do you want to join us or not, Nikola?

Nikola sulks. He shoots Henry a look of distaste, who looks equally thrilled at the company.

TESLA

Fine. But we trade dance partners at the castle.

Helen ignores him.

HELEN

Let's go.

DISSOLVE TO:

23. FOREST - TRAIL LEADING TO CASTLE - MORNING

Henry and Nikola hike down the trail, Henry watching his EM detector and Nikola gazing about the trees with a vague smile.

HENRY

Do you really think it's possible to harness ley lines? I mean, I know the energy generated by the earth's core is enormous, but can it be controlled?

TESLA

When Ben Franklin flew a kite in a storm, people asked the same question.

HENRY

But we never have controlled lightning-

TESLA

(exasperated)

Must you take everything so literally, Heinrich? The properties of ley lines haven't been taken seriously by the scientific community - typical for these idiots nowadays who call themselves scientists.

HENRY

If the dragon is attracted to ley lines, then maybe it can channel the energy. It would explain how it could release an EM pulse.

Nikola looks like the cat who's eaten the canary.

TESLA

According to what I've read of the beast, its nervous system is specially tuned to-

A flash of gray to their right cuts him short. Nikola sidesteps so he's slightly behind Henry. They scan the forest. Henry checks his EM detector.

HENRY

There! The EM tracer has a read on it. It must be the Abnormal.

TESLA (O.C.)

Obviously.

Henry looks up to find Nikola disappearing into the woods in pursuit of the Abnormal. Not to be outdone, Henry hurries after.

CUT TO:

24. EXT. CASTLE BASE - MORNING

A short hunt through the forest brings them to a clearing at the foot of the hill upon which the castle stands. Nikola slows to a halt. He looks up, scans the sky.

TESLA

(muttering)

It's close.

Henry joins Nikola. A glance at the EM detector shows a blip moving away from their location.

HENRY

There are cave entrances around. Maybe it-

TESLA

Does that toy have mapping ability? Cross reference the EM detector-

HENRY

With the 3D maps.

Henry taps the screen.

HENRY (CONT'D)

I'm on it.

Will and Helen burst from the woods. Helen has another EM detector out.

TESLA

(to Helen)

You saw it too, I take it.

HENRY

There. According to the topo map, there should be an entrance.

Henry's eyes are on the detector's screen. He points off to the right.

TESLA

Well done, Big Wolf.

HELEN

Indeed!

Henry looks up and blinks at Nikola. Did Tesla just compliment him? Nikola smiles and jerks his shoulders in a miniscule shrug.

Helen and Will move out first, Nikola following. Henry waits a beat, still taking in Nikola's reaction, then jogs after them.

CUT TO:

25. EXT. CAVE ENTRANCE - MORNING

The team halts at the entrance of a cave. The opening is large enough for a human to enter without ducking. Brush and vines partly obscure it. It doesn't look as if anything's passed that way, but the EM detector and topo map say the creature is inside and heading away from them.

Will is about to enter, but Helen stops him. She points to the top of the cave entrance.

HELEN

What's that?

She reaches up and tugs a few vines away to reveal the inscription, Periclitor - corpora lente augescent cito extinguuntur, cineri gloria sera venit.

WILL

Latin.

TESLA

Thank you, Professor. It says-

HELEN

Peril - Bodies grow slowly and die quickly, fame to the dead comes too late.

Nikola rubs his chin as he ponders the inscription.

TESLA

Tacitus. Or at least the first half of the phrase is his.

WILL

Well, if that's not encouraging, I don't know what is.

HENRY

So basically, abandon all hope, ye who enter here.

TESLA

Well?

He waves the others forward.

TESLA (CONT'D)

What are you waiting for? Do your job.

The others give him annoyed glances as they move into the tunnel.

CUT TO:

26. INT. SANCTUARY - HENRY'S LAB - MORNING

Kate and Bigfoot are looking at Abnormal files on the computer. The Abnormal on the screen looks a bit like a tree frog and a fox-like head.

BIGFOOT

A fearbreeder escaped from that crate.

KATE

Fearbreeder, eh? That's a reassuring name.

BIGFOOT

It's defense mechanism is to alter it's enemy's perception, heightening the fear and anger responses. It's ability works on the amygdala with electromagnetic stimulation.

Kate stands back, crossing her arms as she frowns at the computer.

KATE

If it's so scared, why doesn't it hide?

BIGFOOT

It probably carries the fearleach.

KATE

Of course it does. Yet another cute, cudly creature, I assume?

Bigfoot taps a few keys, bringing up the fearleach's info. It looks a bit like a Goa'uld.

BIGFOOT

It's a parasite of the fearbreeder. The fearleach drives it to enter fearful situations. It feeds off the energy of emotional disturbances that the fearbreeder causes.

KATE

(with a look of disgust)

Uhg. So how do we catch the thing?

BIGFOOT

It uses electromagnetic energy, so perhaps-

KATE

Wait, didn't you run an EM scan when we were in the lower levels with the crazy lizard?

BIGFOOT

The residents calmed shortly after.

KATE

Our EM must interfere with _its_EM.

BIGFOOT

Mmmm.

KATE

I think I have an idea. Or at least the start of one.

CUT TO:

27. INT. CASTLE ZITOMIRA CAVES - MORNING

Will and Henry are in the lead, Helen is next, with Nikola bringing up the rear. The tunnel opens onto a rotunda. Stalactites hang from the ceiling, boulders litter the ground. Rivulets of luminescent moss cover the ceiling and walls like a glowing net. The group sweeps the area with their highbeams.

Will takes a step forward. The stone under his foot clicks, sinking down about an inch. A RUMBLE makes the team look about with trepidation. Dust rains down on them.

TESLA

Good going, Indiana!

Boulders join the dust, CRASHING into the floor as the ceiling begins to cave in. Confusion ensues as dust obscures the flashlights.

END ACT III


	5. Chapter 5 Act IV

ACT IV

28. INT. CASTLE ZITOMIRA CAVE - MOMENTS LATER

Helen picks herself up and dusts off. She sweeps the area with her flashlight. Henry and Will are climbing toward her through the rubble.

HELEN

Are you both all right?

HENRY

All in one piece, I think.

WILL

Yeah.

HELEN

Wait, where's Nikola?

The group scans the chamber with their lights.

DISSOLVE TO:

29. INT. CASTLE ZITOMIRA CAVE - MOMENTS LATER

The team regroups at the chamber's center.

HELEN

Anything?

The boys shake their heads.

HENRY

Nothing on the heat detector, either. Doesn't look like he's here.

Helen takes a relieved breath, casts a last look about the cave, then nods toward to the four tunnel entrances around the chamber's perimeter.

HELEN

All right. The way in is blocked. We'll each take a passage and let the others know if we find the way out.

CUT TO:

30. INT. SANCTUARY - LOWER LEVELS - HUB - MORNING

Kate saunters up to Bigfoot, who is standing near a cloth-draped cube about his height.

KATE

I think we're ready.

Bigfoot pulls the cloth aside to reveal a cage. Inside is a badger-like creature the size of a dog.

BIGFOOT

The megathylacine's natural prey.

KATE

I sure hope this works.

CUT TO:

31. INT. CASTLE ZITOMIRA TUNNEL - MORNING

Helen walks down a tunnel lined with cut stones. A mural on the wall to her right makes her stop. She focuses her flashlight on the image. The painting depicts two dragons intertwined over a fountain that spills down over rocks. A tree grows from the center of the falls. Various runic symbols ring the scene. The words _aqua vitae _are barely visible in the waterfall.

HELEN

(whispering)

Water of life...

She moves on. In a short distance she finds a metal door blocking the way. She puts her shoulder to it and heaves.

CUT TO:

32. INT. CASTLE ZITOMIRA - RUINED COURTYARD - MORNING

The keep is open to the sky, and morning light is streaming in through several arrow slits. We see the outside of the metal door. The door gives with a CREAKING of rusty hinges. Helen steps into the light, shading her eyes.

A SQUEAL of metal comes from her left, drawing her attention. She brings her weapon up just as another metal door falls from its moorings, hitting the flagstones with a CLANG. Nikola steps into the light, looks up and smiles at her.

TESLA

I see you survived. Excellent.

HELEN

The collapse-

TESLA

Separated us. I ducked into a tunnel for cover, only to have it blocked by rubble. But all things considered, I'd say it was for the best. Us, alone in-

Will and Henry burst from a tunnel, both looking terrified. A ROAR echoes behind them.

Nikola rolls his eyes.

TESLA (CONT'D)

Never mind.

Henry looks shaken. He pants as he looks back at the tunnel

HENRY

Apparently that thing doesn't like us in its castle!

TESLA

One can hardly fault it.

HELEN

It attacked you?

WILL

Yeah, but-

CUT TO:

FLASHBACK - INT. CASTLE ZITOMIRA - TUNNEL - MORNING

Flashes of a dark, slick creature that looks like a winged snake. Lightning arcs from its mouth as it rears up.

BACK TO:

INT. CASTLE ZITOMIRA - RUINED COURTYARD - MORNING

WILL

It wasn't like we saw before.

TESLA

Then by all means let's go see for ourselves. You do want to trap it, don't you?

CUT TO:

FLASHBACK - INT. CASTLE ZITOMIRA - TUNNEL - MORNING

HENRY (V.O.)

Funny thing was, it only chased us so far.

Will and Henry flee, the dragon on their heels. It shoots a few lightning bolts at them, which SIZZLE as they CRASH into the walls. The boys run into a dead-end chamber. The dragon halts at the entrance, then retreats into the darkness.

The boys move forward cautiously. They go back the way they came. The dragon appears again, ROARING. This time the boys take a different tunnel. They pelt down the tunnel, casting glances and flashlight beams behind them. Again the dragon breaks off the chase when they've gone a little way in.

BACK TO:

INT. CASTLE ZITOMIRA - RUINED COURTYARD - MORNING

Helen is eying Nikola, who's wearing his patented innocent look.

HELEN

When I was in the tunnel, I found a painting of not one but two dragons. They were intertwined above the image of a fountain and the words _aqua vitae_.

Nikola's gaze snaps to her at these words. He returns her scrutiny.

TESLA

Maybe they were fond of an early form of whiskey.

HELEN

Nikola, that abnormal is protecting something - and it's not a ley line. I think you know what it is.

TESLA

(incredulous)

I?

Helen brushes past him, heading toward the passage Will and Henry just left.

HELEN

Come on.

They enter the passage.

CUT TO:

33. INT. CASTLE ZITOMIRA - ABOVE-GROUND PASSAGE - MORNING

The tunnel's above ground. Chinks in the walls let in sunlight, as does the occasional small window set near the ceiling. The four troop down the hall, Will and Henry in the lead to show the way. Helen and Nikola walk side by side.

HELEN

It's the water, isn't it.

They take a left, down stairs into a tunnel.

CUT TO:

INT. cASTLE ZITOMIRA - DRAGON TUNNEL - MORNING

The tunnel is dark except for the luminescent moss on the walls. It's like the tunnels they followed from the caves.

TESLA

I've often said the same thing, usually when dealing with-

HELEN

The Water of Life! That's the real reason you're here. You think it or its properties or-or I don't know what, will give you immorality or return you to being a vampire-

TESLA

And what if I am? Why do you begrudge me the chance to regain what I lost, what is rightfully mine? Do you honestly think I'm content to be just a walking magnet for remainder of my vastly shortened life?

Helen's about to reply, when they round a corner and see movement at the end of the hall. Nikola and Helen duck into an alcove on one side of the hall, while Henry and Will take the other side.

HELEN

(whispering)

It's too dangerous, Nikola-

WILL

You'd probably try to create another vampire army-

TESLA

No, I'm finished with that. Bad memories, you know.

HENRY

I don't know if now's a good time for this discussion, guys...

SLITHERING sounds down the hall as the dragon draws nearer. The sound pauses, then retreats. Helen peeks around the corner. The dragon is disappearing around a bend. The team leaves their cover.

TESLA

(muttering)

And you wonder why I didn't tell you my true motives for bringing you here.

Helen's had it by this time. She wheels to face him, her face inches from his. He smiles.

HELEN

Talk, Nikola. What do you mean, _bringing_ us here? What did you do?

TESLA

What? You aren't enjoying our trip to Romania?

HELEN

Out with it, Nikola!

TESLA

It really is amazing how one can bend light rays with some creative use of energy and projectors.

WILL

The dragon-

He looks down the hall, then back at Nikola, who raises a brow.

HENRY

(in realization)

That's why it looked different when we saw it in the woods! And its weapon was-

HELEN

An EM pulse.

Nikola starts off down the hall. The others follow.

WILL

The dragon only attacks when we enter its territory. There was no actual attack, was there.

TESLA

I thought it was your job to capture Abnormals? Here I've led you to a fascinating specimen, one that just happens to be guarding the same thing I'm looking for, and this is the reception I get?

HENRY

So its nervous system...

TESLA

It sounded cool, didn't it.

Henry looks downcast.

HELEN

(with a sigh)

I really would like a chance to study this creature, _but..._

She gives Nikola a pointed look.

HELEN (CONT'D)

You've put me in a predicament.

A GROWL from behind them makes them freeze.

End ACT IV


	6. Chapter 6 Act V

ACT V

INT. CASTLE ZITOMIRA - DRAGON TUNNEL - MORNING

The growl makes the groups duck for cover. They can hear the dragon SNUFFLING in the distance. The group exchanges glances. The sound fades in a moment.

The composition of the tunnel's changed now. Iron supports jut from the walls every foot or so.

They reach the corner that the dragon disappeared around. Henry and Helen peek around each side, weapons at the ready. Will has his stunner drawn as well. Nikola positions himself a few inches from Helen.

TESLA

And what predicament can I have possibly put you in?

The team slips into the hall, following claw marks that score the tunnel's walls.

HELEN

You know exactly what I mean. If we trap the Abnormal, that leaves unguarded whatever it protects.

TESLA

Ah, yes. Which naturally gives me a chance to acquire it. And God forbid I'm allowed to do that! The man who perfected AC current and radio waves certainly can't handle-

WILL

We've all seen how you "handle" this kind of thing.

HENRY

It usually ends with us preventing a disaster.

WILL

Or a vampire army.

HENRY

Yeah, that too.

Helen pauses and turns to Nikola.

HELEN

All right, Nikola. Since _you_ brought us here, you are going to help us capture the Abnormal.

It's not a request.

TESLA

I'd be more than happy to!

He looks around, exaggerating his survey of the hall.

TESLA (CONT'D)

But as I don't see any lab in the vicinity, and I'm no longer a vampire-

HELEN

It's not a request, Nikola.

Nikola makes a face, half sulking and half annoyed. Helen stares him down.

TESLA

Fiiine.

They descend a stair.

CUT TO:

34. INT. CASTLE ZITOMIRA - DRAGON CHAMBER - MORNING

At the bottom, around the corner, is a large chamber. A huge black lump dominates the room's center. A channel is cut around the walls of the chamber. Circular openings ring the wall. From the white residue under each opening, it's clear that water once flowed from them and into the channel.

Helen shines her flashlight on the lump. It's scaly and green. Another dragon. An eye flashes as it lifts a bedraggled head a few inches from the ground. It GRUNTS, then sinks back to the floor.

A GROWL from behind the team makes them whirl. The other dragon, obviously smaller than the old dragon, is several yards away. It rears back, preparing to fire a lightning bolt.

TESLA

Move!

He grabs Helen by the arm and dashes down the tunnel they came by. Will and Henry are close behind as lightning CRASHES behind them.

HENRY

Now would be a good time to help out, Tesla!

A lightning bolt blasts into the ceiling ahead. The tunnel crumbles under the attack, partly blocking the escape. If they take time to crawl through the opening, the dragon will be on them.

Nikola wheels, simultaneously moving in front of Helen. The dragon is coming on fast. Nikola's pissed now. He throws up a hand. Metal SCREAMS and stone CRUMBLES as his magnetic powers tear reinforcing rods from the wall, latticing them across the hall to trap the dragon.

The action and dust distracts the Sanctuary team long enough for Nikola to put a few yards between him and them. More bars TEAR free of the walls behind the team, trapping them. The spaces between the bars are fairly large, however, and with time the team could escape.

The metal ripping from the wall makes them spin to face Nikola, who is already to the top of the rubble heap that partly blocks the hall. He grins.

TESLA

I think I prefer to have the Water of Life to myself. Achieving world domination is more fun without adult supervision.

He scrambles through the hole and into the darkness beyond.

The dragon ROARS. Sparks fly as it claws at the bars. Then it begins belching electricity. The dragon's efforts cause rocks from the ceiling to fall and bars to bend in front of it.

HELEN

Stunners!

The team raise their stunners and begin firing. The blasts either hit the bars or dissipate on the energy-wielding Abnormal.

HENRY

It's not working!

TESLA (O.S.)

Are you coming, or do you want to be fried dragon chow?

The team looks over their shoulders. The main bars blocking their way are shoved aside, and some of the rocks are cleared from the top of the rubble pile. Nikola is crouching atop said rubble. He gestures for them to hurry.

Pull in on Helen, who smiles, not surprised. Henry and Will scramble up the rubble and past Nikola. Helen pauses upon reaching Nikola, whose attention is locked on the Abnormal. Helen grabs his arm.

HELEN

Come on! This tunnel could collapse at any moment!

Nikola spares her only a momentary glance.

TESLA

Go. I'm right behind you.

She follows the boys, leaving the dragon ROARING behind.

CUT TO:

35. EXT. CAVE ENTRANCE - MORNING

The four burst from the cave. RUMBLING from the tunnel sounds. They pause to look up at the castle, where a wall begins to crumble.

HELEN

(murmurs)

Nikola...

The boys exchange an uncomfortable glance, then look back up at the castle.

WILL

I thought he was right behind us...

HENRY

He always did know how to make an exit.

WILL

Zitomira... What does that mean?

Helen meets his gaze.

HELEN

Live famously.

CUT TO:

36. INT. SANCTUARY - HUB - MORNING

The badger creature in the cage paces nervously. The megatyilacine slips from the shadows. The prey is in its sights.

The fearbreeder coalesces from the shadows on the opposite end of the room. It crawls a bit closer as the megathylacine advances on its prey.

Suddenly energy CRACKLES from the robotic arms set around the ring in the ceiling. The air blurs like a heat wave as an EM pulse slams into the Abnormals at the Hub's center. Electrified nets fly from the arms, their corners tacking to the ground when they hit the floor. Both escaped Abnormals struggle for a moment under the nets before succumbing.

MATCH CUT TO:

37. INT. SANCTUARY - HENRY'S LAB - AFTERNOON

The monitor. Kate and Bigfoot look on. Kate and Bigfoot share a look and smile.

KATE

Piece of cake!

BIGFOOT

(groans)

37. DIRT ROAD IN FOREST - VIEW OF CASTLE ZITOMIRA - AFTERNOON

The Sanctuary team treks up the incline, crests the hill where they parked the Rovers. All three come to a standstill at what they see. Nikola is leaning against a Rover. A wine bottle is on the vehicle's hood, and a thermos lid is in Nikola's hand.

Nikola grins upon seeing them. He raises the lid in greeting.

TESLA

Welcome, brave dragon slayers! Care to join me in a consoling drink?

Helen smiles, shakes her head as she strides up to Nikola. Will and Henry look relieved and a little annoyed.

HELEN

Behind us, were you?

Nikola smirks as he shrugs.

TESLA

Someone had to rescue the wine. Priorities, you know.

Helen comes to lean against the Rover too. Henry and Will begin loading their gear into the car. Nikola is alive, which is enough for them.

HELEN

The water was gone. That's why the older Abnormal was dying.

A wolf HOWLS in the distance. Nikola looks at the further-ruined Castle Zitomira almost wistfully. Then he smirks.

TESLA

(in a Bella Lugosi accent)

Listen to them, the children of the night. What music they make.

Helen shakes her head and smiles.

TESLA (CONT'D)

Do you know what Dracula means?

HELEN

Little Dragon, alternately Son of the Dragon.

Nikola nods, takes a sip of his wine.

TESLA

Apparently the legends weren't far from the truth.

HELEN

You know what they say: there's always a scrap of truth in every legend.

TESLA

(with a laugh)

We know that better than anyone, don't we.

HELEN

Yes, Nikola, we certainly do.

Pull back to show the ruined castle.

END ACT V

FADE TO BLACK.

* * *

**Well, that wraps it up. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
